


Storms Over Colorado

by crimsonhawk



Series: Storms Over Colorado Universe [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhawk/pseuds/crimsonhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim is relaxing for the weekend at a friend's wilderness cabin during a terrible thunderstorm when she gets a most unexpected visitor. -KIGO-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms Over Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of The Specter of Death (TSOD) Universe. This is simply a scenario that kept popping into my head while I was listening to thunderstorm CDs at night to help me relax and fall asleep. Like any good writer, I chose to try to get it down on paper. On FFN, it proved popular enough that I was convinced to write a series of "road trip" stories to accompany it.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

**KIM POSSIBLE: STORMS OVER COLORADO**

Kim Possible carefully stoked the fire in the fireplace before setting the fire poker aside and replacing the fire screen. She then stood up and strode over to the nearby couch. She paused at the couch before sitting down. Glancing out through a close-by window, she made a note of the thunderstorm raging outside.

 _The rain is coming down really hard tonight_ , Kim noted to herself. _I'm glad I'm not out there_.

To be honest, to Kim, the storm was nothing more than a change in atmosphere. After Kim had chased down and captured a pet jaguar that had escaped its owner's estate, doing so before the authorities could find it and kill it, the owner had rewarded Kim with a weekend of her choosing at his private cabin in the Rocky Mountain National Park. After the kind of week she had just had, Kim decided that this weekend would be the perfect weekend to cash in that reward.

She had actually started the "weekend" on Thursday. Thursday and Friday had both offered gorgeous weather. So Kim had spent both days exploring the forest around the cabin and generally taking in the peace and tranquility of the wilderness setting. The whole experience had been very cathartic and Kim had literally felt the stress melt off of her body.

But a nasty storm front had rolled in from the northwest and now the whole area was under a severe thunderstorm and flash flood warning through most of Saturday and much of Sunday morning. Kim had decided to not let that diminish her weekend. She had plenty of firewood and plenty of food stores. The cabin itself was spacious and gorgeous. Just the living room alone, with its giant fireplace, bearskin rug, and comfortable couch, was romantic beyond description.

Now, with a storm raging outside, Kim intended to curl up with a good book in front of a warm fire with a hot drink. Kim couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening. She was already in a flannel gown that covered her body down to the middle of her thighs, ready for relaxation.

As Kim started to sit down on the couch, she was startled back to her feet by a sudden rapping at the front door. Kim paused and looked at the door incredulously.

 _Who would be out in the middle of the wilderness in this storm?_ Kim started to think before she berated herself. _Wait, it's probably another camper who found himself caught out in the storm. He's going to need help. And that's what I do. I help people._

Kim ran to the bathroom and grabbed a large towel before running to the door. The rapping at the door became more insistent as she approached the door.

"Hold on," Kim called, getting the towel ready in one hand and reaching for the door with the other hand. "I'm coming."

Kim opened the door to greet to poor soul who was on the other side. She was caught completely by surprise by the emerald eyes staring in disbelief back at her.

"Aw, crap," the beautiful woman at the door muttered under her breath. Her pale green skin had beads of rain dripping from it. Her raven black hair, which Kim knew from experience was normally long and luxurious, was still long but soaking wet and flat against the woman's scalp. The black and green catsuit that the woman was wearing was drenched as well.

"Shego?" Kim breathed, staring back at her arch-nemesis in equal disbelief. But it took only a split second for the redheaded hero to process that Shego was not in a fighting stance and was in a miserable state. "Get inside. You're soaked and you don't need to be catching a cold."

Kim stepped aside to allow the villain in through the doorway. Shego paused for a moment and considered the redhead carefully before accepting the invitation and stepping inside.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kimmie," Shego muttered as she accepted the towel from Kim. "The storm hit so suddenly and I didn't know this was your cabin..."

"It's okay, Shego," Kim explained. "Things happen. We're both kinda off of the clock, so I'm not going to kick you out just for being here. You needed shelter, I'm here to give it. It's what I do."

Shego nodded. "Well, um, technically, I'm not off of the clock. I'm supposed to be on my way to Fort Collins to steal some phase-shifting rifle or something or another. But the hovercar broke down at the bottom of the mountain. Then the storm hit."

"Normally, I'd needle you about why you need to steal an experimental weapon," Kim replied as she stepped into the open kitchen area just off of the living room. "Especially with your pardon from Global Justice after the Lowardian Invasion at stake. But I'm off of the clock and now I'm declaring that you are too. If you're telling the truth and your hovercar really is broken down, I won't be able to get down to it to have Wade scan it for damage until the storm passes over anyway. So now you're my guest. Care for something hot to drink?"

Shego breathed in a sigh of relief before looking at Kim. "Yes, please."

"Did you need a change of clothes, too? I think I remember those catsuits being water repellent, but you'd probably still appreciate getting into something warm and dry. I think I have a black or green nightgown you can borrow."

Shego nodded, rubbing herself down thoroughly with the towel so as not to drip water all over Kim's floor. "Yeah, I probably should do that. And..." She then paused to see the mix of bottles that Kim had brought out onto the kitchen counter. "Baileys?"

Kim smiled and nodded as she looked up at Shego. "I'm not much of a drinker, since I'm technically not old enough to drink legally. But the owner keeps this place well stocked. And I'm not averse to spiking my Coco-Moo with some Baileys. It actually tastes really good."

Shego smiled wickedly. "Yeah, it does. Okay, Pumpkin, you just impressed me a little bit. That's a little factoid I didn't think I'd ever learn about you."

Kim stepped around the counter and handed Shego a piping hot mug of Coco-Moo. "Then again, from the look on your face when I opened the door, you weren't expecting it to be me in here, either."

"Doy," Shego laughed, taking a sip of the Coco-Moo and luxuriating in the hint of Irish Creme liqueur in it. "I honestly thought you'd still be in Middleton and that I'd have an hour or so in Fort Collins before having to deal with you."

As Shego spoke, Kim stepped around a corner down a hallway that Shego assumed led to a bedroom. Kim returned with a black flannel nightgown in her hand. She held it up to show Shego. On the chest, a devilish looking black cat with a body of a large waffle and a grayscale rainbow spitting out of its behind grinned evilly at the observer. The letters underneath the picture confounded the villainess.

"What is a Tacnayn?" Shego asked carefully.

"It's the arch-nemesis of the Nyancat," Kim explained. "The Nyancat is a little toaster pastry cat that flies along, spitting rainbows out of its butt and moving to the beat of an impossibly annoying Japanese tune with nothing but cat meows as its lyrics. It was a popular Internet meme for a while a couple of years ago. Then, someone brilliant concocted the Tacnayn in response. It's a kickbutt little waffle kitty that flies along through a field of skulls to the beat of a electronic heavy metal tune."

"And you got the nightgown with the kickbutt kitty on it rather than the one with the annoying toaster tart kitty?" Shego asked, almost laughing. "Kimmie, were you _expecting_ me or something?"

Kim chuckled on that. "I may like cute and cuddly things, Shego, but I have my edgier side, too."

"Maybe I need to explore that more," Shego purred with a wicked grin.

"Hah!" Kim laughed, handing the gown to Shego. "Go ahead and change into it. I'll take your mug and put it on the coffee table. The bathroom is the first door on the left. Feel free to hang you catsuit up over the tub so it can dry."

"Thanks, Pumpkin," Shego smiled, stepping into the proffered bathroom.

Kim took Shego's mug and set it on the coffee table before returning to the kitchen to make her own drink. She had intended to simply drink hot tea tonight, but after making Shego's drink, Kim decided she wanted a little bit of Irish Creme liqueur herself.

She finished preparing her drink just as Shego emerged from the bathroom. Shego had availed herself of another towel to wrap her hair in, which Kim didn't mind. But the way that the black nightgown flowed over Shego's body caught Kim's attention. Somehow, seeing Shego in normal clothes was profoundly different than seeing her in a skin-hugging catsuit.

Shego stepped over to the couch, picked up her drink, and sat gingerly onto one end of the sofa.

Shego noticed Kim's book sitting on the coffee table and took an interest in it just as Kim approached the couch with her own drink. "The Eventide Saga? Kimmie, I didn't know you were into teen vampire angst stories."

"Well, given what I do for a living, it's hard to find a story that is fantastic enough to help me escape reality for a few hours. The Eventide Saga helps me do that. I'm on Book 6 now." Kim sat down on the couch, on the opposite end from Shego.

"I actually prefer the Bayou Blood series myself," Shego commented, leaning back and sipping her drink thoughtfully. "It has more adult characters, better action, and more realistic drama, if you ask me."

Kim nodded. "I just couldn't get into the sexual tension between the Rogue Mistress and the Vampire Thief. At least in the Eventide Saga, Ruby Dawn is dealing with school issues, boy issues, and the growing threat of the werewolf clans on top of her vampire nature."

"You _would_ prefer that sort of stuff," Shego chuckled, smirking playfully at the redhead. "But I get what you're saying about Marianne and Remi. They don't finally admit their feelings for each other until sometime in Book 8. I was in the middle of Book 3 screaming at the two of them to just get a freakin' room and do it already."

Kim laughed at that. "Yeah, Ruby and Drake know from the beginning that they're in love with each other. They just don't think they can do anything about it, seeing as Ruby's a vampire and Drake's a werewolf. So I have that advantage in my books over yours."

Shego snorted. "There's no advantage or disadvantage between the two series. We just have different tastes in vampire romance stories, that's all."

"Good point," Kim admitted, taking a long sip of her drink.

Shego considered the redhead carefully. "Kimmie, did you spike your drink, too?"

Kim paused in mid sip and looked at Shego like a deer in headlights. The blush that was forming over Kim's cheeks told Shego everything she wanted to know. "Um, yeah?"

Shego laughed softly. "Tonight is going to be so much fun."

"How so?"

"Pumpkin, normally when we meet, we're on opposite sides of the law. We're both wound up tighter than a dreidel at a Hanukkah celebration. Tonight, we're sitting on the same sofa, sipping alcohol, and bantering about vampire stories. Honestly, I'm enjoying the change of pace."

"Me, too," Kim nodded. "Although, um, I'd like to avoid Jewish references for right now, please and thank you."

Shego stopped in mid sip to consider the redhead after she spoke that last part. Shego couldn't tell if Kim was being bitter, remorseful, or sad. Shego started to ask about what she meant, but something hit her brain and told her it would be more tactful to not say anything just yet.

The buffoon was Jewish, after all. And the buffoon wasn't here.

"What other vampire stories do you enjoy?" Shego asked, changing the subject.

"Um," Kim muttered, thinking carefully. Her blush deepened.

"Kimmie?"

"I like Zenobia Renquist's works," Kim finally muttered softly.

Shego's eyes went wide for a split second before she smiled. "Really? I do too."

Kim blinked for a moment before looking over at Shego. "What? No sarcastic joke? No witty dig into my character? No teasing?"

"Trust me, Kimmie," Shego smiled. "I've got a million and one things to say about you reading vampire erotica. Half of them are not conducive to me staying in a warm, dry cabin in the middle of a raging thunderstorm. Besides, I really do read them, too. I beat off to them, as a matter of fact."

"SHEGO!" Kim gasped before she saw the knowing smirk on the villainess's face.

The both of them broke down laughing at that point.

"So, is Renquist the only vampire erotica author you read?" Shego asked after she finished laughing.

"The only one I've had a chance to read," Kim admitted. "I feel so dirty checking them out from the library, but they've become something of a guilty pleasure for me. Especially since..." Kim paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, I've enjoyed them for a while now."

Shego nodded. Again, a subtle clue to something that was now tearing at her curiosity. But it was still best to wait a little bit longer. "Pumpkin, you really should also read Tawny Taylor's works, too. Those'll really get your engine running, trust me."

"I've heard of her," Kim admitted. "But I've not really seen any of her books around."

"I have over twenty of her books. Come break into Doc's lair sometime and I'll let you borrow a couple."

A clap of thunder roared outside just before the rain started pouring down harder onto the rooftop.

"Wow," Shego muttered, looking about the room. "And I thought it was raining hard before."

"Yeah, there's a flash flood warning for the area for the next twelve hours," Kim admitted. "Thankfully, this cabin is higher up, so we probably won't get hit by any flooding."

"That's good," Shego agreed. "Though that doesn't bode well for my hovercar. Doctor D's probably going to have to replace it."

Kim bit her bottom lip softly as she considered Shego. "Um, did you _need_ to call Drakken and let him know what's going on?"

"Heck, no!" Shego snapped suddenly and angrily, before recovering herself. She looked at the redhead apologetically. "Um, sorry, Cupcake. That was uncalled for on my part. I'm just... Doctor D and I aren't exactly getting along right now. After the Lowardian Invasion, we tried exploring our feelings for each other. But he's too ADD and monomaniacal while I'm too petty and self-centered. We wound up hating each other worse than ever before. I was kinda glad when he ordered me out of the lair. I planned on dragging the assignment out for as long as I could." Shego then turned her head sadly. "He's probably going to kill me for wrecking the hovercar, now."

"Not if I can get Wade to fix it for you," Kim said, softly, reassuringly. "Did you need a place to get away so things can cool down between you and Drakken?"

Shego sighed and looked back up at Kim. "Thanks, Pumpkin, but I should be fine. I mean, Doctor D and I have been at each other's throats for over four years. Why should it be any different now?"

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but thought the better of it. She leaned back and sipped her drink again. Finally, she steeled up her courage and took a different tact. "Um, the reason I asked you not to make Jewish references earlier is because Ron and I are kinda on the outs, too."

Shego blinked and gazed at Kim in bewilderment. "What? You and the buffoon broke up? But you two were doing so well."

"It's my fault, really," Kim sighed. "I expected too much from him. I've always been an overachiever. You know that already. Ron's something of a slacker. His natural 'Ron Factor' seemed to always carry the day for him with random bits of good luck. But I kept judging him for all of his faults. Getting onto him for doing things his way rather than my way. It got to be too much for him."

"Kimmie," Shego breathed, scooting closer to Kim. "I'm sorry..."

Kim shook her head. "Don't be. I brought it on myself. The stupid part is that I never saw it until Ron told me that he'd accepted a scholarship to a prestigious culinary university in Japan."

"Well, I remember him being something of a good cook," Shego admitted. She didn't like much about her time as Miss Go at the Possible's house. But the night that Ron had cooked was a night she wasn't going to soon forget.

Kim sighed. "Yeah, he's one of the best cooks I know. He could've gotten into just about any culinary school in the world. But he chose the one in Japan."

Something in Kim's tone struck Shego. "There's a girl in Japan, isn't there?"

"Her name is Yori," Kim admitted. "Ron met her in our sophomore year when he went to Japan as an exchange student. She's actually a ninja. Her school is where Ron got his Mystical Monkey Powers."

"The blue glow that let him throw the Lowardians up into their mothership?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, that," Kim nodded. "And Yori's always had a shine for Ron since they first met. She accepts him for who he is. Even compliments him for his goofiness and his American sense of humor. The very things that I kept riding Ron about."

Shego didn't respond. She simply listened attentively to the hero.

"Shego, I drove my best friend since Pre-K out of the country," Kim said, her voice starting to crack under the strain of her emotion. "And I did it by using him as a rebound after I lost Eric on my junior prom night."

"Crap," Shego muttered, tensing up. "Kimmie, listen, I never got a chance to apologize for that night. I..."

"No, Shego," Kim replied, suddenly grabbing Shego's hands and looking at Shego's emerald eyes with her own olive eyes. Tears were welling up in Kim's eyes. "Don't. Wade did some checking up on things after the whole Diablo thing was over. Drakken didn't tell you anything about his plans until it was too late. I don't blame you anymore. I never should have."

"You didn't know that I didn't know, Kimmie," Shego said, looking down instead of facing the intensity in Kim's eyes. "At first, I hated you for claiming that you hated me. But I eventually got over it after I thought about it and realized I'd've been just as upset if someone had jacked with my heart like that."

"Well, Drakken _did_ jack with my heart like that," Kim growled. She then closed her eyes and sighed. "Then I used Ron to basically force the healing process. I took advantage of our friendship and his feelings for me. He deserves someone better than that. Someone like Yori."

Shego shook her head before squeezing Kim's hands softly. "Maybe so, Princess. But it's not because you're a bad person. It's just that you two weren't compatible. Do you and the buffoon still stay in touch?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, we write to each other whenever we can. Pretty often, in fact. Yay, email, right? But Ron's letters are always so full of his adventures in Japan, his accomplishments at school, and how things are going with Yori. Me, all I can talk about is..."

"The latest mission," Shego finished for the redhead.

"Yeah," Kim sighed.

"Listen, Kimmie," Shego said, lifting Kim's chin gently so that their eyes met again. "I do need to get away from Drewbie for a while. We argue and fight like we've been married for fifty years now. If we try to stick around each other for much longer, we'll probably going to kill each other. So how about I swing by sometime, pick you up, and you and me can go on a road trip. Make our own memories."

"You... and me?" Kim asked, confused.

"Why not?" Shego shrugged. "I mean, we're two peas in a pod, you and I. We both like a lot of the same things. We're both overachievers, especially in matters of superspy stealth and martial arts. We both like dangerous adventures. We'd have a freakin' blast!"

"But," Kim started to say, but stopped. Her stomach was starting to feel tight, as was her chest.

"But what, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"We're... I mean, nevermind, it's meaningless."

"What is?" Shego asked carefully.

"Um, the... the fact that we're hero and villain."

Shego chuckled. "I don't see either of us clocking in at our respective jobs if we're on a road trip just enjoying what the world has to offer."

"That's true."

"You probably _will_ have to swallow the fact that I'm paying for everything with funds that I earned while pursuing my choice of occupation," Shego admitted, smirking. "I'll leave that up to you to decide how."

Kim nodded. "At this point, part of me doesn't want to care. I mean, it's already yours, so there's not much we can do about it. And the idea of just getting away for a while is really, _really_ appealing."

"Then, we'll call it a date. A month-long date. How does that sound?"

"I...," Kim muttered, staring into Shego's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. "I would love that."

Shego noticed something about the way Kim's eyes were looking at hers. "Um, Kimmie, are you okay?"

Kim blinked and rubbed her eyes suddenly, letting go of Shego's hands in the process. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

"I bet," Shego smirked. She didn't move from her close proximity to Kim.

"I...," Kim started to mumble, but then something occurred to her. "Um, Shego? When you were under the effects of Electonique's attitudinator, you said there was something you couldn't tell me while you were evil. What was that?"

"That Doctor D needed me?" Shego replied, shrugging.

"Seriously, Shego," Kim smirked. She remembered that day. Shego was about to make that confession when Ron accidentally turned Shego back to being evil. Drakken then showed up almost immediately, loudly proclaiming that he needed Shego.

Shego sighed and turned her head way. "I don't know if I'm ready for that confession, Kimmie."

Kim nodded. "Well, right now, I'm going through some emotions of my own that are leaving me really confused. And I don't want to scare you off with them."

Shego cocked her head and looked back at Kim. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kim said, bracing herself. "They're not... _normal_. Plus, considering what happened with Ron and I, I'm scared of treating anyone else as a rebound."

"Wait," Shego said, looking at Kim and piecing the clues together. "You... _like_ me?"

Kim tensed up and shrank back against the arm of the sofa behind her. "I don't know why, because I like guys and I know you like guys, too, especially big beefy men with lots of money. But... yeah, I do. And that scares me. A lot."

Shego's face went neutral for a moment. "Well, it _should_ scare you."

Kim bit her bottom lip and looked up at Shego like a scared rabbit. Had she said too much too fast?

Then Shego flashed a crooked grin. "Because I'm not an easy woman to keep up with."

Kim blinked for a few moments.

"Kimmie," Shego sighed before smiling softly at the hero. "Truth is, I kinda like you too. I'm not quite sure how, but I do. That's what I was going to say before Ron zapped me. I don't know if it's romantically or not. But I really enjoyed spending time with you. I hated being Miss Go, since that was a forced personality that ran counter to everything I was. But when we're not fighting against each other, we really click."

"Yeah, we do," Kim nodded.

"I tell you what, Pumpkin," Shego said, looking a the hero. "We both have a lot of baggage right now. So it could just as easily go south as turn out good. But I'm open to a trial run. Kinda explore the idea while we're on our road trip."

"Really?" Kim asked, incredulously.

"Really," Shego smiled. "Yeah, we're both relatively straight, but you can't deny the attraction here. I mean, you've been checking me out in this nightgown all evening..."

"I'm sorry," Kim muttered, turning her face aside as she blushed ferociously.

"Don't be," Shego smirked. "I have a rockin' body and I know it. And, the truth is, you're really cute. And knowing that we have so much in common even when we're not having our personalities jacked with kinda says something to me. I say we should go for it. I mean, I might be better for you than Ron on the 'keeping up with you' department. And you sure as hell are better for me than Drewbie ever will be."

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at that, despite how inappropriate the laugh might have been at that moment.

"So, yeah, why not?" Shego continued. "Right now, let's not make any promises or any commitments. But let's at least open ourselves up to the idea. Who knows. We might actually be happy in the end."

Kim smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Just one thing, though."

"What's that, Shego?"

Shego glanced down at her empty mug on the coffee table. "Can I have some more Coco-Moo with Baileys? That stuff tasted good."

Kim laughed at that. "Yeah, Shego, I think I can arrange that. Maybe with a little bit more Bailey's this time. I say the moment calls for it."

As Kim stood up and collected their mugs, Shego smirked devilishly at the redhead.

"Please and thank you," Shego chuckled, sending Kim into soft fit of laughter as she strode into the kitchen area to prepare fresh drinks.

Outside, the thunderstorm continued to rage. The raindrops on the rooftop provided a cadence for the evening, but not much else. Inside the cabin, it was warm. And not just because of the fireplace.

**[END STORMS OVER COLORADO]**


End file.
